Los Tiempos que tú no sabes
by Erzebet-sama
Summary: Sakura Haruno vive feliz con su novio Sasuke Uchiha. Están en vísperas de Navidad y se encuentran con una persona, desconocida para ella, importante para él , pero ella no sabe que la presencia de esa persona afectara al tempano de hielo que es su novio. ¿que ha sucedido? Pareja principal: Sasusaku vs Sasuhina Pareja secundaria: Gaahina
1. La llegada

**¡Hola! He venido aquí con un Two-shot algo dramático o.o, dentro de mañana o pasado estaría poniendo la otra parte. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es una tarde invierno, 4 días antes de Navidad; te encuentras caminando entre las calles más comerciales de Konoha, del brazo de tu malhumorado novio. Lo miras dándole una dulce sonrisa a lo que él responde con un bufido caprichoso, ríes ante eso, no hay manera de calmarlo y no lo culpas las últimas 3 horas han estado de un lado a otro solo porque a ti se te ocurrió comprar los regalos de todos. Un bowl para ramen para Naruto, unos bellos pendientes para Ino, una colección de libros de insectos para Shino, un block de dibujo para Sai, y la lista seguía alargándose. Y a Sasuke Uchiha no hay cosa que más odia que estar caminando fuera de su casa en un lugar abarrotado de gente.

**-Sakura ¿Cuánto te falta?**- pregunto tu queridísimo novio cuando se sentó en la silla de la cafetería donde pararon, mirando entre aburrido y asustado la cantidad de bolsas que traías en las manos y él en la suyas.

- **Solo falta el regalo de los hermanos Sabaku, Naruto dijo que iban a venir por fiestas a visitar a su hermana.** – Dijiste mientras pedias dos expresos a la mesera-** Ya tengo el regalo de ella, espero que un nuevo disco de su banda favorita para su colección le encante.**

-** Y a Shikamaru un par de orejeras, bien pensado**- dijo de forma sarcástica tomando tu mano. Sonreíste por eso, a pesar de tener casi 3 años de relación, al moreno no le gustaba dar muestras de afecto a la gente.

Al cabo de un rato 2 figuras avanzaban juntas hasta una mesa junto a la tuya, era una pareja, el chico tenía el pelo rojo y un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su frente, ojos aguamarina y la chica cabello negro azulado y ojos perlados con un toque de lavanda, te sorprendiste, ese era el hermano de Temari y según como iban era la famosa novia del chico: Hinata, según como te contaba la rubia de 4 coletas. Giraste a ver a Sasuke para decirle pero lo viste con una expresión extraña, estaba completamente sorprendido viendo la mesa de la pareja. El nunca mostraba ese grado de sorpresa en la cosas, lo sacudiste un poco y él te miro.

**-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Te sucede algo?**- preguntaste preocupada- **mira ahí esta Gaara ¿Lo recuerdas? Hubo un tiempo que estudio con nosotros en la secundaria ¿Vamos a saludarlo?**

-** Claro…-** dijo en un susurro, ignoraste eso y te paraste para saludarlo jalando a tu novio contigo.

-**Gaara! ¡Hola! Me recuerdas soy Sakura Haruno, estudie contigo**- dijiste con una sonrisa amable, fijaste tu vista en Sasuke y al ver que no diría nada, hablaste por él- **¿No te acuerdas de Sasuke? También estudio con nosotros.**

Entonces viste algo raro: Gaara se giró inmediatamente a ver su acompañante que tenía la expresión parecida a la que tenía Sasuke hace un rato. No entendiste el por qué y de nuevo, decidiste ignorar eso.

-**Hola Sakura-** dijo Gaara con la típica seriedad que recordabas- **es un gusto verte, te presento a Hinata, _mi novia_**_.-_ dijo señalando a la chica de ojos perlados, obviaste el extraño énfasis en las 2 últimas palabras. No viste tampoco que Sasuke, había fruncido el ceño.

-**Un gusto, Hinata** -dijiste complemente animada- **supongo que irán a la fiesta que organiza Naruto ¿verdad?**

**-Si, iremos**- dijo Gaara, la mesera les entrego un par de capuchinos, para llevar- **disculpa Sakura y Sasuke, pero debemos irnos, tenemos que hacer algo importante.**

**-No te preocupe**s- respondiste con una sonrisa- **los vemos en Noche Buena.**

-**Hasta luego**- dijeron Hinata y Sasuke al unísono, se miraron algo incómodos y al rato la pareja se fue dejándote a ti y a Sasuke solos.

Las compras siguieron normal, notando el drástico cambio de tu novio, no hablaba y cualquier cosa la respondía con monosílabos, te recordaba su etapa en el último año de secundaria. Aunque no es que tampoco fuera tan hablador ahora, pero no se quedaba pensando tanto tiempo.

Regresaste a tu departamento, el cual compartías con Ino, pensando tú también ¿Acaso Hinata y Sasuke se conocían desde antes? Y entonces recordaste entre tus memorias de los primeros años de secundaria a una chica de cabello largo de color negro azulado, siempre sentada al final de los asientos, tenía un primo en un grado mayor y era novio hasta ahora de tu amiga TenTen, Le preguntarías a ella en la fiesta, por primera vez en 3 años tenías dudas. Pero sonreíste, no tenía que ser nada malo.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente, llegando a ser el 24. Te encontrabas ya vestida en el departamento de tu novio, concretamente en su sala de estar. La fiesta era algo elegante asi que te decidiste por usar un vestido algo corto, 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla, de color verde jade que combinaba con tus ojos, suelto y strapless. Al rato salió tu novio con un simple terno negro con una camisa blanca y corbata roja.

-**Te ves hermosa**- dijo Sasuke mirándote con una sonrisa como las que él sabía dar, se acercó a ti y te dio un beso en los labios- **Vamos.**

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos ya estaban todos en el gran departamento de Naruto Uzumaki. Ahí se encontraban todos, tanto amigos de secundaria como de universidad de la mayoría. Pero no encontrabas a TenTen en ningún lado, te quedaste conversando con Ino y Karin, la prima de Naruto. Al cabo de un rato la mayoría de caballeros del lugar (tanto solteros como los que tenían pareja) se quedaron mirando a un punto en particular. Gaara había llegado de la mano de Hinata quien llevaba un hermoso vestido guinda amarrado al cuello y a la altura de la rodilla, maquillada de forma suave. A pesar de la simpleza se veía hermosa y elegante, atrás de ellos llegaba TenTen del brazo de su prometido Neji.

Miraste de reojo que tu Uchiha también tenía los ojos en Hinata, pero de una manera sutil y medio golpeando a Naruto que parecía que la baba se le caía por la Hyuuga. La fiesta transcurrió normal, todos se entregaban regalos a todos.

La media noche llego y todos se abrazaban, hasta que llego un incómodo momento en que Sasuke y Hinata se tuvieron que abrazar, se miraron por un lapso de segundo y lo hicieron. Seguías hablando con Ino y Karin y de vez en cuando tratabas de que TenTen te dijera pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose con Temari de algo que no gustabas de entender.

Alrededor de las 2 de la mañana por fin pudiste tener tiempo para hablar con ella. Tenten fruncio el ceño ante tu pregunta y respondio de una manera cortes pero cortante.

**-Si tu novio no te lo ha dicho, Sakura. Yo no tengo _permitido_ hacerlo.**- esas palabras te dejaron totalmente confundida.

Al rato, te diste cuenta que tu novio no estaba, ni la de ojos perlados tampoco. Buscaste a Naruto y preguntaste por Sasuke.

**-Se fue al blacón**- dijo mientras conversaba con Shion, uanc ompañera de la universidad- **búscalo ahí.**

Un mal presentimiento se formó en tu persona mientras lentamente llegabas al balcón del lugar, viste a Gaara en el umbral y se giró hacia ti. Al borde del balcón estaba tu novio y su novia, demasiado juntos.

**-Sé que quieres respuestas**- susurro Gaara mirándote firmente-** pero él te las tiene que dar.**

Viste sus manos juntarse, siendo ellos reflejados por la luna y tú con una mirada de completa desorientación y tristeza pedías respuestas enseguida.

_Y si, el Uchiha te las tenía que dar._

_-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_


	2. Juntos

**¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda así que ya tengo la segunda parte y final de este two-shot espero a los que lo hayan leído les haya gustado mucho n.n. En fin no les aburriré con mis palabras. No se olviden de dejar reviews. Los /las quiero~**

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

La duda te estaba comiendo viva, al mismo tiempo que la desesperación pero ninguna palabra salía de tu boca y las lágrimas amenazaban con nublar tu vista. Te fuiste sola, de manera sutil para que nadie se diera cuenta. Al día siguiente Ino te preguntaba que sucedía y le contaste todo, ella solo dio un suspiro y te dijo que te tranquilizaras. Después de un rato ella volvió a decirte algunas cosas, entre ellas que buscaras una explicación a Sasuke, porque era lo lógico y correcto.

Después de esas palabras pasaron 2 días, donde te enjaulabas en tu trabajo de investigación para la universidad y la biblioteca pública; querías mantener tu cabeza ocupada. El celular no dejaba de sonar y era el mismo nombre el que salía: Sasuke. Pero tenías miedo de contestar, no querías escucharlo.

En tu trayecto hacia la biblioteca viste en la puerta de la misma una cabellera conocida. Sentada de forma tranquila con una gran preocupación en la cara. Querías darte la vuelta para que esa chica no te viera, Hinata Hyuuga estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca y si ni siquiera querías ver a tu novio (si es que aún lo era) menos querías ver a esa chica, que realmente ha causado un gran estrago en su relación con su mera presencia.

-**¡Sakura-san**!- escuchaste que te gritaron, giraste y viste a la Hyuuga correr hacia ti- **sé que no quieres verlo y que tampoco por ello no soy la mejor persona para ti, pero necesito conversar contigo.**

En silencio dejaste que la chica te guiara hasta un café cercano, se sentaron una frente a la otra y veías como a cada rato bajaba la mirada y temblaba. Después de recibir cada uno su café, ella empezó a hablar.

**-Por lo visto, él no te dijo nada**- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café- **p-pero n-no lo culpo, a él nunca le ha gustado decir su vida privada a todo el mundo, pero tú eres su novia…**

-**¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?**- preguntaste algo fastidiada, la chica no dejaba de temblar y bajar la cabeza mientras hablaban.

-**La misma cantidad de años que tú**- dijo Hinata- **estudie con ustedes en la secundaria, pero me tuve que transferir en el último año, tal vez por eso no me recuerdas.**

-**¿Qué eres o fuiste de él?**- preguntaste- **él de la nada no se sorprendería por una antigua compañera de clases.**

-**Y tienes toda la razón de ello, él no se sorprendería de una conocida**- dijo Hinata mientras daba otro sorbo a su café mientras miraba a la ventana del lugar-** fui su novia cuando estaba en primer y segundo año. Él fue mi primer amor.**

El silencio se apodero de su conversación, ahora era tu turno de bajar la cabeza y mirar tu café, sentías que eso ya lo sabias, y es que no habría otra manera. Pero al mismo tiempo algo estaba raro e incompleto, como si eso no fuera motivo suficiente.

-**Falta más**- dijiste mirándola, ella se sorprendió ante la inesperada falta de mutismo- **algo paso, eso no fue suficiente para que estén como ahora.**

**-Y-yo…**- la Hyuuga miro de nuevo a la ventana-** … bueno mi padre se enteró de nuestra relación que duro 2 años, a mi padre nunca le agrado los Uchiha por ser enemigos financieros de nuestra empresa y además, nunca fui la hija favorita. Así que me obligo a hacer maletas e irme con unos familiares a Suna.**

-**¿Cómo lo tomo Sasuke?**- preguntaste mientras tomabas un sorbo de tu café, preparándote para algo extraño y triste.

**-No muy bien, lo cite en nuestro parque favorito y le dije la noticia. Nunca en la vida lo había visto llorar, así que solo lo abraze y le di el último beso.**- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos-** pero no fue todo… yo iba a tener un bebé de él.**

**-¿Qué?**- abriste los ojos de la sorpresa- **¿Cómo que ibas a tener un bebé?**

-**Sasuke, no solo fue mi primer amor, también mi primera vez y en mi vientre crecía la prueba de ello. Pero en mi viaje hasta Suna hubo un accidente. Al acomodar mis cosas me caí de las escaleras. Mis tíos dijeron que sangre demasiado y en el hospital me dijeron que tuve un aborto por el golpe.-** Hinata no paro de llorar y tú te acercaste para abrazarla- **no pensé que iba a encontrarme con Sasuke de nuevo, pero le prometí a Gaara que si me lo encontraba tenía que decirle todo, por eso me tomo de la mano en la fiesta, por eso estábamos hablando. Tenía que saber iba a tener un bebé de él.**

**-No sabía nada de eso, y aunque le preguntara a Sasuke, él tampoco lo hubiera sabido**- dijiste para reconfortarla.

**-Todo lo que hubiese estado pendiente con Sasuke se terminó, Sakura.**- Hinata dejo de llorar y te miro firmemente.- **lamento haberte causado demasiados problemas, a ti y a Sasuke. No te preocupes por mí, el primer amor nunca se olvida, lo entiendo pero en necesario que Sasuke me olvide, por bien a ti y a mí. Conociéndolo él te debe amar mucho para haber aceptado a alguien más en su corazón. El dia de mañana, después de la celebración que tengo, me iré con Gaara a Suna. En unos meses nos vamos a casar.**

**-Disculpa que sea un poco entrometida, ¿Qué celebración tienes hoy?**- dijiste para apaciguar el ambiente, te sentias tranquila y aliviada.

**-Hoy es mi cumpleaños**- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, cogió su bolso y se levantó de la silla. Se giró para verte y sonreírte de una manera dulce- **Adiós, Sakura Haruno. Cuida bien de Sasuke.**

No dijiste nada porque no lo viste necesario solo sonreíste y la viste marcharse. Revisaste tu celular. 20 llamadas perdidas con 1 mensaje de texto. Todos de la misma persona. Pagaste y te fuiste directo a donde decía le mensaje.

_Si me vas a hacer caso en algún momento, estaré en el puente._

_S.U_

Llegaste ahí 15 minutos después y buscaste con la mirada a cierto pelinegro. Lo encontraste recostado en el barandal del puente tradicional de madera que había para llegar al templo de la ciudad. Te vio llegar, podías leer en sus ojos lo preocupado que estaba, en todo lo que fueras a decirle.

**-Sakura, yo**- empezó a decir pero no le diste tiempo solo lo abrazaste- **¿Lo sabes?**

-**Si**- dijiste- **me lo dijo Hinata, pero me gustaría escuchar tu parte también**.

Los dos se recostaron en la baranda para estar cómodos. Ahí él te miro a los ojos y empezó su parte de la historia:

**- Cuando llegamos a la secundaria**- empezó Sasuke- **recordaras que todas las chicas me perseguían a montones-** reíste por que fuiste una de esas personas- **ella nunca me hacía caso, solo a Naruto, y eso fue extrañamente lo primero que me intereso de ella. Pero al enterarse que salía con Ino, se deprimió. Vi mi oportunidad para acercarme a ella, hacíamos algunos trabajos juntos y termine conociéndola más y enamorándome de ella. Ella fue mi primer amor. Era de una manera cursi, todo para mí. Pero las cosas no salieron como esperamos, que su padre la obligara a irse a Suna. Y perdimos contacto, el último año la pase horrible. Pasó el tiempo y te volví a encontrar en la universidad, y el resto de la historia la sabes tú.**

-**¿Y lo del bebe?**- aventuraste a preguntar a lo que él te respondió con una mirada triste.

**-Ella me lo dijo esa noche, creo que te fuiste para el momento que me puse a llorar con ella, no podía creer que el destino fue demasiado injusto para los dos. Pero quede con ella también, que todo quedaba terminado. Se dio la verdadera despedida que se tuvo que dar. Y hoy es su cumpleaños, mañana se ira con el Sabaku.**

**-Me pidió que te cuidara**- le dijiste y él te abrazó- **lamentaba haber regresado así a tu vida y se disculpaba conmigo por haberme puesto en la situación que me puse. Disculpa por no contestar tus llamadas, pero no sabía nada. Debiste haber confiado en mí y decir quién era ella y que fue para ti.**

**-Y me arrepiento no habértelo dicho**- susurro el Uchiha mientras te acariciaba el cabello- **tenía miedo, quería protegerte de mí pasado. Por qué pensé que no regresaría de nuevo.**

**-¿Aun la amas?**- preguntaste mientras lo veías a los ojos. Ante las palabras que el te habia dicho con anterioridad, esa alarma en ti se prendio.

**No, ya no la amo.**- dijo a lo que tú respiraste tranquila-** Pero no es un recuerdo fácil de olvidar. El primer amor**- con un dedo tapaste sus labios.

**-Nunca se olvida, lo sé** – le interrumpiste- **ella dijo lo mismo.**

-**Yo te amo**- dijo Sasuke aun en el abrazo y te beso.

Después del beso caminaron de la mano, tú totalmente tranquila. Estabas contenta por haber aclarado todo y aun tener a tu novio contigo. Miraste el cielo ya oscuro sin luna pero lleno de estrellas. Con una sonrisa, sentiste que ya todo estaba bien.

Pensaste en ir a comer unos dangos con Sasuke, si, unos dangos estaban bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

**n.n espero que les haya gustado (^.^)/**


End file.
